Can't help falling in love
by Pure Lust
Summary: Kinda of a comedy, i guess...ummm....something i wrote cuz i was bored...rated T for a good reason
1. Chapter 1

_Humans disgust me. They are weak creatures that weigh this earth down. Demons are what should rule the lands. I've always disliked them, but when I realized that my father fell in love with a human woman, I turned to hating them. Unfortunately, that emotion of love lives on in our dog demon family._

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" A frail voice asked behind him. Sesshomaru awoke from his daydream and turned to the young girl.

"I'm fine, Rin," Sesshomaru replied coldly as usual. Rin smiled and continued walking behind him.

"Stupid wench! Lord Sesshomaru is always alright! He's never sad like you weak humans!" The annoying toad demon began to shout.

"Jaken, that's enough," Sesshomaru demanded sternly.

"Grrr! I can smell that damn demon! Come on!" Inuyasha shouted as he and the group entered a deep forest.

"You mean Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! He's going down this time!" Inuyasha snapped clutching Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha calm down, you're sibling rivalry has to stop," Miroku implied.

"Miroku's right," Sango replied.

"Feh! There is no way I'll ever be brothers with that bustard!" Inuyasha began to sound fiercer.

Kagome sighed and thought to herself. _After seeing Sesshomaru for the first time, I didn't think much of him, but he always seems to be popping up recently. I think- I think I have fallen in love with him, but why? He's rude and cold-hearted, but he's also strong and powerful and let's not forget he's super hot. But he hates humans and he would never feel the same way for me. _Kagome suddenly thought of something positive. Well, Rin is always with him so maybe he doesn't hate humans as much as I thought.

Sesshomaru's nose inhaled a very familiar and beautiful scent. _I can smell her gorgeous scent. The smell of lavender. That smell always intoxicates me. That's why I always lose against Inuyasha because I'm lost in her smell. _Suddenly, Sesshomaru raced through the forest following the lavender scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled confused.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled through the forest.

Soon enough, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks to face Inuyasha and the beauty beside him.

"Ha! I found you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga and was ready to fight. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in a slow way not afraid at all. Sesshomaru was once again lost in the scent of the priestess as if he was drugged.

"Hand Kagome over and I'll spare all of your lives," Sesshomaru said with no expression.

Inuyasha dropped his sword with his jaw dropped. "Huh?" was the only thing Inuyasha could say.

Kagome's face was bright red as everyone gasped.

"Why the Hell do you want Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped.

"So I can have her as my mate," Sesshomaru said blankly.

"WHAT!" Everyone snapped. And soon, without warning, with Sesshomaru quick speed, he raced over to Kagome and ran off with her into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go, freak!" Kagome snapped in Sesshomaru's arms as she struggled.

"Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked plainly as stopped in his tracks to speak with Kagome.

Kagome blushed heavily. "I-I don't know,"

_Damn you, Sesshomaru! What the Hell would you want Kagome…to be your mate! You hate humans! And Kagome belongs with me! _

"Why would Sesshomaru want Kagome of all people?" Sango asked slightly confused as she road of Kirara with Miroku and Shippo as Inuyasha smelled out Kagome.

"Maybe Sesshomaru had a change of heart!" Shippo said in his cheerful, high voice.

"Of course not! Sesshomaru will ever change his mind about humans ever!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hmmm," Miroku said scratching his chin. "Maybe there is something else about Kagome that attracts him and it makes him forget she's a human"

"But what?" Sango asked.

"I know…" Inuyasha said blankly.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"Her scent is what attracts him," Inuyasha said blankly.

"Her scent? Well, she smells nicer than any other human in this time, but that's no reason to kidnap someone," Miroku said with a calm look on his face.

"Demons are different than humans. Kagome scent is like the beautiful scent in the world to demons. Demons are turned on and turned off to smells and Kagome's aroma is what attracts a lot of demons," Inuyasha explained.

"I get it! That's why I like to hang around Kagome is because of her smell!" Shippo said smartly. "That's weird,"

"I agree, so, it doesn't bother Sesshomaru that she's a human as long as she smells good?" Sango asked.

"I guess so, but I'm not going to let Sesshomaru have her," Inuyasha said in a whisper to himself.

"Lord Sesshoma-huh? Why is Kagome here, my Lord?" Rin asked as she saw her master with Kagome in his arms.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He put Kagome on his two-headed dragon with Rin.

"Why are you here, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru kidnapped me," Kagome whispered.

"Why would he do that?" Rin whispered back.

"That's what I want to know" Kagome said looking up at the silver haired demon in front of her.


End file.
